User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to' leave me a message.' Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 __TOC__ Explain to me... Can you explain to me everything I need to make a machinima? I know that I need a capture card, but what about video editing, etc? Oh and I give my notice about how I will not be participating in the machinima that is taking place. Thanks, H*bad (talk) template Can you tell me how to add a template, and is it all right add new branches and sub-branches to the UNSC, thank you BLUEALPHAJ02 review Hey man, its nexes. Havent seen you in a while. Ive started writing some forerunner fabon, nexes, The Seven Forerunner Warlords, and most resently the Archive. What do you think.-- 05:32, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Mariah Seeing this is Fanon not Halopedia, thought i'd send you the link so you can look over. Can you help me get it up to feature article status? Please. CortanaReborn 112th and 144 Hey, I'm looking for ways to improve these two articles, can you help. Especially on the Leonid article, I'm trying to get some good critcism for it. So far no ones been of super big help. Spartan 501 00:04, 6 March 2008 (UTC) PROJECT:Halo Wars Sorry? What- what do you mean? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 23:21, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Civility Earlier, you tried to remind us about civility and all. This thread, along with others made by the newer guy, Tartarus, have been a scene for in''civility. Not to mention things made by newer users in general. On the reminder thread you made, you said "You are not permitted to directly or indirectly attack, offend, humilate, or denigrate any other user on HFFW. ... Calling a user "stupid", an "idiot", etc...is not permissible.". I would only imagine that the doing of unpermissable acts would result in a warning, block, "slap on the wrist", or whatever. The is empty of anything relevant to personal attacks, uncivility, insulting, and so on- whether short, such as a two hour block, or longer -that I can find. Though there are some captions which doesn't tell me the reason for blocking (Ajax's "Epic Fail!" for Tartarus, "No, YOUR mom ;]" for an IP, and some more). So, could you try to warn that blocks may be handed out to badly behaving users, or something? It's been becoming a textfully violent site here, and I've been much less active because of it. 07:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Battle Cruiser or Battlecruiser??? Sorry for editing your article but is it battlecruiser or battle cruiser?? I'm confused now... 112th and 144 Since you haven't gotten back to me ( I suspect my question simply got lost) I'm going to ask you about the 112th and Leonid again. Hey, I'm looking for ways to improve these two articles, can you help. Especially on the Leonid article, I'm trying to get some good critcism for it. So far no ones been of super big help. Spartan 501 00:04, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Can you spare... Hey can you spare a moment and get on IRC for at least 5 minutes at the maximum. I would like to talk to you about something. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' :Alright, it isn't urgent so yes, I can take a rain check. So be sure to be able to get on soon, though I might just send you an email instead. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' Army - Navy Relentless. James Ackerson is an UNSC Army Colonel. He would be a Brigader/Major General at the time of your JCS, not a Rear Admiral. They have the same exact say in everything, just different ranks for different branches. -- Your Worst Nightmare 12:41, 13 March 2008 (UTC) unsc fourth fleet just let you know that i already wrote an article unsc fourth fleet UNSC 4th Fleet CF 01:58, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Editing Hello, I am Darth tom! I'm interested in becoming active on this wiki but, before I do, I have a few questions. I have written on SWFanon, and, there, you cannot edit another users article without their permission. Please say that it's the same here! Is it? Also, say I wanted to create a random fanon article called George 312, a SPARTAN, would I be able to include pictures of, say, the Master Chief, and say that they were him, as you can do on the SWFanon wiki? Is that allowed? I would definitely like to know the answers to these questions, and they will decide for me wether I shall become active or not. Please reply! Thanks. [[User:Darth tom|''Darth tom]] ''Chit 'n' Chat'' 10:42, 22 March 2008 (UTC) 112th and 144, again Since you haven't gotten back to me ( I suspect my question simply got lost) I'm going to ask you about the 112th and Leonid again. Again. Hey, I'm looking for ways to improve these two articles, can you help. Especially on the Leonid article, I'm trying to get some good critcism for it. So far no ones been of super big help. Spartan 501 19:23, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Halo Wars How do you play Halo Wars here? I haven't figured it out yet. a little help here please?? Now, if you will excuse me, I am now sniping Griff. (Sniper shot) Thanks Thanks, I will certainly take it into consideration and improve. Anything on Leonid? Spartan 501 13:33, 28 March 2008 (UTC) S-I You said that it had some formatting and errors. May you please elaborate so I can fix these? Oh, and as to the exclamation marks, I searched through my article, I couldn't find one. Also, as to why the Operations are capitalized, TANGLEWOOD, ORION, and TREBUCHET are capitalized in the books, so that's where I got that from. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 02:26, 30 March 2008 (UTC) heads up, so you don't ban me Ok, heres the deal. A new user, UberToast, is a friend of mine from school. He's coming over to my house tonight, and he will probably work on a article on my computer (using his profile). He will log in on a computer of mine, but I want to make it very clear he is NOT a sockpuppet. I don't want to get banned, honestly. And he's leaving on saturday, so after that, there will be not activity on UberToast from my comp. Just thought I'd let you know and give you a heads up. Spartan 501 22:54, 11 April 2008 (UTC) x-ray bravo lima Hey, when is a good time for you and Rot? I would like to discuss something along with senseless killing of each other. Haha. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Hey RR, i know we havent talked much, but I've been wonderin, this is with regards to Common Denominator, is it ok if I create this thing and hav it connected to the common denominator project as a sort of prequel/prologue, that comes out b4 the show? (btw I have everything i need..i think, if i can O'Malley to record, n perhaps sum of the ppl on the machinema's forum to act, I've allready got a few for voice and "puppeteering")....thnx heaps. btw this is Justanothergrunt, but i just realised i forgot to sign in, and now cant b bothered copy/pasting this, cuz i need to go...(soz?) Usergroup Vote Hello RR, I put on a section for support of a trial version. If you vote here, you may have two votes. One for Trial/For or Trial/Against. Also a trial version would allow for us to be able to see if it would work. If it does then we continue it, if not then we pull the plug. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 144 Hey, I was reading through the voting page for Fanon of the Month the other day, and noticed that in your vote against my article, you said some parts of the plot were incredolous. Could you tell me which parts, so I can improve? Spartan 501 01:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) RE Well, to tell you the truth, I love the name. It makes so much sense, and could belong to any story. I'm sorry if I offended you by not asking you for it. I just loved it so much. --DecrepitValor 03:54, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Borrowing Hello RR, im wondering if I can borrow the artcle known as Quadra-Wing, from the user called Blue Alpha 01, of course i have permission from him, and also i will not try to convert halo related vehicles into his world. I wont be online for 2 days due to internet problems, so you'll know why when i dont reply. Also i need help on expanding my fan fic into more of the Halo story, do you have any links i can go to? From User:BLUEALPHAJ02 RE:Charles Indigo.jpg Thanks, sorry for the late answer, but I've been forced into a lot of schoolwork lately (though I'm finished now for the moment). That is one of the few pics I've managed to make, as I rareley can be on Xbox Live. Cheers, can u help me i' m new and have made a SPARTAN IV but it is not appearing in the table and I don't know how to put it in he is SPARTAN-I011 SPARTAN IV Help How do i get my SPARTAN-I011 into the SPARTAN IV Table. PLZ can you help. soz double post Halo: Glorious Oblivion Can I please join Halo: Glorious Oblivion? Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 01:58, 28 April 2008 (UTC) BR55DM-R Image Hey, would you be intrested in allowing me to create an image for the BR55DM-R for use in my updated weapons list image? It could also be used on the page (duh), and would be a nice addition to my list. Thanks, Spartan 501 03:22, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Since I don't know when you'll answer, I am gonna go ahead and put it in. If you see this and wish me not to, tell me, and I'll take it off. Thanks, Spartan 501 23:56, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Problem hey mate long time no talk got a bit of a conflict with Ajax could you please assist in sorting it, its about ship classifications if you could look at the mine which he has moved somewere and just check it over cheers mate, J!MMY''8806 23:04, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Please check cannon in article I was looking through articles randomly, as i do, when i notice this article by Dark Energy: Third Battle of Earth. I dont wanna stir up stuff but it just looks non cannon friendly to me. Please message me back with your opinion. Peace. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 21:14, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Opinion Please could you give your opinion here. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 09:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Talon Fighter Thanks for the compliment on the image. However, you should noted the Under Construction Template. Also, the current armaments are not approved by Ajax (which will be changed in the near future)... 21:38, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Infobox problem Here is the infobox; there is something wrong with it: ALL OF THE WRITING IS IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE WITHOUT HIGHLIGHTING IT!! Can you please help me with this? I am not a Blemo-Grade Technician.--[[UserWiki:Gold Rage 112|'Force Colonel']][[User talk: Gold Rage 112|''' Valhala']] 22:14, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Monitor Color Hi RR :) um anyways im tryin to find an orange colored monitor,since i've tried and tried to make one myself and i wuz wonderin if u knew where i could find one or know someone who can make me one. thx!Yuhi33 23:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I was told To post up a announcement that we'd banned it. Don't complain to me about everybody having a change of heart after the deed. I simply did as i was told ASL Why of course Portal. 'Tis one of the greatest (though the only one without any killing, save, for killing a rampant AI) Science Fiction games made. Aperture Science interested me, and so I chose to adopt a similar organization (albeit, now, it's beginning to seem more like Umbrella Corp?). So... yeah. Yours Truly, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:10, 10 June 2008 (UTC) hey hey long time no c ye, hows things goin lots happend since i use to go on halopedia, i ship off for the marines on 29th july. 'J!MMY8806' 09:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Warnings Thanks, but no thanks. I am aware of what I say. But either way thanks anyways! :) H*bad (talk) Favor Hey, I haven't left yet completely because I would like to edit my userpage and put up a notice if thats all right. I can't edit right now because its still has that protection that was placed on all of the admin pages...lol. Thanks, H*bad (talk)